We belong together
by leekyuwon
Summary: Lee Kyu Won and Lee Shin are back together as a couple more adventure with the couple, more dates, kisses and love and when Hyun Ki Young start becoming jealous when Cha Bo hanging out with a guy name Sun Hee... He is falling for Cha Bo without knowing
1. Chapter 1

Aniyo mean noDe mean yes

**Chapter 1**

* * *

After Lee kyu won and Lee Shin finish performing together at the Catharsis they left. Lee Shin and Lee kyu won were holding hand walking.

Lee kyu won is still mad at Lee Shin for pushing her away 1 year ago and for not telling her about his hand she let go of his hand and walk away Lee shin ask "Are you okay" she turn around and said "Lee Shin you idiot".

Lee Shin said "What?" She said "Why didn't you tell me about your hand? Did you think you can hide it forever without me knowing?" he said "Ahhhh yea" she said "What?" He said "I am sorry for not telling you, I didn't want you to give up everything you dream about just because of me" he walk up and hold her hand again and say "I am sorry for everything I hurt you didn't i?".

She said "Did you know because of you I went on hating you?" He said "I know I deserve it then but now you cannot hate me" She said "Why? Why should I listen to you?" Lee Shin looks at her sad face and said "I love you so you cannot hate me anymore" she look at him and said "You really are an idiot" He smile and said "I missed you so much" She said "I miss you too".\

After hearing that she missed him too he hugged her. When they reached next to her home Lee Shin said "Goodnight" and kissed her on the cheek her eye was open wide he look at her and smile because he miss her reaction every time he kiss her and she looked cute "Goodnight" he said" Goodnight" she said.

When Lee kyu won went inside her grandfather asked "What are you smiling about? Did something happen?" he said "Aniyo" She reply then go to bed it late "Goodnight" She said.

When Lee Shin arrive home his mom saw that his face looked different she said "Did something happen?" He said "What? Aniyo" She said "Your face is glowing" His sister came and said "It because he perform at the catharsis with kyu-unnie" His Omma said "Really you perform with Lee kyu won" "Are you back together?" She said Lee shin didn't know what to say his Omma smile and said "That good".

Lee shin sister came into his room and said "Oppa are you really back with kyu unnie? What if she left again are you going to be sad again for a whole year again?" She said Lee said "Don't worry" and smiled she look at him and walked out of the room.

The next day Lee shin was outside Lee kyu won home waiting for her to come out Lee kyu won came and saw him waiting for her with his bike he said "Get on" While riding he told her to hold on she grab on his bag pack he said "Hold on tighter" she grabbed his waist and he smile.

In school he holds her hand she said "Shin what if someone see?" He said "Didn't we date before" she look at him

Lee kyu won look at him he smile as they were walking Cha Bo saw them together holding hand she hasn't see Lee Shin happy since Lee kyu won left she was happy that they got back together and happy that Lee Shin is performing again.

Cha Bo came next to them she said "It good to see you guy together again" Lee Shin said "Cha Bo" Lee kyu won said "Cha bo sorry about getting drunk that night making you all responsible".

Cha Bo said "It fine I am use to you getting way too drunk but next time you drink I will kill you if that happen again" Lee shin "You really are something" he looked at Lee kyu won he remember that night that Cha bo called him to get Lee kyu won at the Catharsis because she was way too drunk but instead he call her dad to get her. Lee kyu won asked "What happen?" Cha bo and Lee shin said "You don't remember?" Lee kyu won said "Aniyo".

Cha Bo asked kyu won if she was busy later that they want to catch up on stuff but Lee shin eyed Cha Bo she look at him and said never mind we can hang out some other time she say goodbye and left. "Ya Cha Bo" said Lee kyu won "Where are you going"?We can hang out"

Lee shin said "Leave her" She look at him he said "We have things too to catch up on" She look at him and smiled he said "Oh and if you ever drink again and get drunk you will be dead understand" She looked at him and try to talk back but instead she said "Yes but how did you know?" He said "Cha Bo called me" You didn't know?" He asked she pretend like she didn't know she said "Aniyo" he turn and look at her and said "Do you want to go to to movie later?" Movie? What movie?" She asked he said "Anything" She said "Okay"

They went to class together.

The director is teaching again he said to Lee kyu won "Your here" She said "Hello" the director said Lee kyu won "Use your talent and help people who need it okay" She said "Yes" .

When class was over Lee shin went to Lee kyu won class but she wasn't there Cha Bo was coming out of class Lee shin stop her and said "Cha Bo have you see Lee Kyu Won?" Cha Bo said "She in the dancing room" He said "Okay thank you" and left he went to the dancing room and saw Lee kyu won dancing he smile he watch her for a minutes when Lee kyu won saw him and jump and said "Ya Lee shin you scared me" He said "Sorry" "What are you doing here? Do you want to take a break?" He asked

"A break sound good" she said he hold her hand and said "Let go" while walking he said "Your dancing improve" She said "Yes I been practicing a lot when I was in the UK" he said "You better not think of going to the UK again" she said "What?" Who fault was it?" She asked "Are you saying it my fault?" He looked her and said "It my fault" She turn and look at him and said "At least you know who fault it is".

He said "If you didn't go then you wouldn't have become famous" She said "Who said I wanted to become famous like that" Lee Kyu won phone was ringing she looked at it Lee shin said "It Cha Bo" .

"How did you know?" She asked he said "Perfect timing Cha Bo" kyu won smile he notice she still had the couple teddy bear on her phone. "Hey Cha Bo what is it?" She asked "Sorry to called but Lee shin was looking for you" Cha Bo said Lee kyu won said "He with me now" "Okay" Cha Bo said

Lee shin look at kyu won and pointed to the teddy bear on her phone and said "You still have that?" she look at him.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Continue.**

Lee shin saw that she still have the couple teddy bear he said "Do you still have that?" she said "Oh yea" He said "So you still have the couple teddy bear with you" she look at him and said "It not a couple teddy bear they both have different instrument" he look at her and said "You copy that from me didn't you?" He ask "Do you still have mine?" She said "I throw your away since I left to the United Kingdom" He said "Really you throw it away the same day?" Lee kyu won said "Yea it make me angry looking at it and I didn't want it" He said "What kind of a person are you?" She said "What?" He said "Let go eat" and walked pass her.

At Zang shop they were eating Lee shin ask "How was UK?" kyu won said "It was beautiful I met a lot of nice and friendly people and I met this boy Ryan who shows me around he was really funny" He said "What you met a guy?" she said "Yea he the same age as me and we get along really well" He said "Did you two go out then?" looking at him jealous.

She said "What ya Lee shin how could I go-but she stopped what she was saying and said "Yea we did" he look at her and said "Really when?" She said "A few month after we broke up" His eye widen and said "You went on a date so soon when I didn't even think of any others woman beside you" She smile and said "I didn't go out with him" Why would I go out on a date so soon? and beside I didn't like how we ended thing"

He smile and said "Really then just now you were lying" he said "I didn't like how we ended either" she said "So you were thinking of me"? he looked at her and said "Yea everywhere I go I see your face I was going crazy" She said "Who told you to break up with me?" he said "If I didn't you wouldn't have go to the UK and you would feel bad about my injuries" She cut in and said "I would have go and come back quicker if you didn't break up with me" he said "Then why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Because they're so many memories here and if I would have come it would have been sad and to be honest I wouldn't have come back to Korea if it wasn't for Director and work" He said "So you were planning never to come here again?" She said "That what I was thinking but I missed my dad and grandfather a lot" He said "So because of me you were hurt a lot" She said "Lee shin let forget what happen before" he look at her and came closer and hug her and said "I will never push you away again" she smile and hugged him back and said "You better"

* * *

**Cha Bo and Hyun Ki Young**

Ki Young was heading out when he pass by the wildflower practice room he heard someone was playing he walk next to the door and was listening to the music he look through the glass and saw Cha Bo playing he open the door and said "That sound really good" Cha Bo said "Ki Young what are you doing here?" He said "I was on my way out when I hear someone playing and I wanted to see who" Cha Bo get up and said "Oh" he said "I didn't mean to bother you continued I am heading out now" She said "It fine am heading out too" He said "Then let go together" As they were walking Cha Bo said "I feel like eating ice-cream" he said "Really then let go together I feel like eating it too" She said "Really"

When they went into the ice-cream shop Lee shin and Lee kyu won was heading out Lee kyu won and Lee shin saw Cha Bo and Ki Young together Lee shin said "Are you two but before he could finish what he was saying Lee kyu won hit his shoulder not to say it ki young said "It good to see you two together again" Cha Bo asked "Are you two heading out?" Lee shin said "Yea" he look at Cha Bo and smile Cha Bo looked at him back and didn't know what to do. Lee kyu won said "Well we should go" and smile at them Lee shin said "Cha Bo enjoy" Cha bo didn't know what to say.

**Cha Bo and Ki Young head into the ice-cream shop.**

Lee shin and Lee kyu won was walking and Lee shin said " Is Cha Bo dating Ki Young?" Lee kyu won said "Aniyo but it would be great if they were"Lee Shin said "Yea then Cha Bo wouldn't interrupt us" he smiled she hit his shoulder.

**Cha Bo and Ki Young**

Cha Bo and Ki young were eating their ice-cream Ki Young said "It good to see them happy again" Cha Bo said "Yea it nice to see them together" After they finish eating they were walking Cha Bo look at her time it was 2:00pm she said "Oh no am going to be late" Ki young said "For what?" She said "I have to meet my grandmother at 2:15pm I totally forgot" he said "You still have time hurry go" Cha Bo said "Thank you bye" he wave and said bye to her Cha Bo was running and he looked at her and smile.

**Lee kyu and her grandfather**

Lee kyu won was in her room listening to some music that the Director gave her to listen to as she was listening her grandfather came into her room and said "Lee Kyu Won I need you to iron my rope" She said "Are you going somewhere?" he said "Yea I am taking Lee Jung Hyun to her audition" she said "How is she doing?" "Is she good?" he said "Good she better than you" She said "Harabeoji" he said "Hurry and iron it" she said "But harabeoji you should be proud that am famous isn't that what you want me to do playing the gayageum and singing and dancing I made both of our dream come true" "Harabeoji" he look at her and said "You sure know how to talk hurry and iron" "Harabeoji" she said and smile when he leave her room and she said to her self "How come he hasn't change a bit?"

**Director and Lee shin**

The Director called Lee shin telling him to come to the coffee shop. At the coffee Lee shin came and said "What is it?" Director said "I need to talk to you about the new performance I wanted to know if you change your mind since you and Lee kyu won made up" Lee Shin said "I-but before he could say anything the Director said "Think about it again when you decide tell me" he hand him a script and said "Just look at it"

After the meeting with the director Lee shin head to work after he finish working he text Lee kyu won "What are you doing?" she said reply "I am in my room listening to music" "What are you doing?" he said "I am at work"

Lee kyu won was alone in her home her harabeoji left with Jung Hyun and her abeoji went to jeju island for something. She was still in her room listening to music she had her bang clip up and was wearing her house clothes and laying on her bed singing suddenly there was a knock on her door she get up and said "Who could that be?" she went and open the door to see it was Lee shin.

"Lee shin what are you doing here?"She asked he said "I was bored at home since everyone is away" she said "Aren't you working" he said "I finish early" "Are you going to keep me standing here" She said "Oh" he came in and touch her hair and said "Why is your hair like that?" She reply "Oh I laying in bed" He said "Were you sleeping?" she said "Aniyo I was listening to some music Director gave me" he said "I just met with the Director" "For what?" she asked he said "He wanted to know if I wanted to do the performance with you" She said "What did you say?" he said "I told him I will think about it" she said "Did you think about it?" she asked he said "What do you think I should say?" he asked her.

"Me your asking me" He said "Yea" he ask "Do you want me to but before he could finish his sentence she said "Yea I want you to do it" he smile and said "Then I should" she said "Really" she said "Lee shin what changed your mind?" he said "It should be fun like last time" she said "Oh so that why" she made the cute angry face , he look at her and smile and said "And it because of you" she look at him and smile.

He ask "Are you alone?" she said "Yea harabeoji is taking Jung Hyun to the audition and abeoji went to Jeju Island" he said "Oh" he look at her and ask "Aren't you going to show me your room?" she said "What?" "Now when no one is home "he said "Yea now when no one is home"he look at her she was nervous and didn't know what to say so he said "What are you thinking in there?" and pointed at her head she said "Nothing, but my room is messy" he said "My room was messy when you came" she look at him and said "Fine don't say I didn't warn you" he smile and he follow her.

* * *

**(To be continue)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**(Sorrry it take so long, Hope you like it)**

* * *

**Continue.**

In her room he said "I thought you said it was messy" she said "It is I haven't clean it since I came back" he said" It look the same" she said "What?" she said "How do you know what it look like before?" he said "I saw it the time I brought you home when you were drunk" she said " You did then why did you ask to see it again then?" he said "I wanted to see what you would say" she said "You really" He said "This is the song your listening to? Did Director give this to you?"

He asked she said "Yea he told me this is the song a stupid boy gave him". Lee shin said "Stupid boy! Did he really say that?" She said "Why did you give him such a sad song?" he said "Well I" he didn't know what to say instead he said "That because that was the theme Director ask me for" she said "What? Theme" she looks at him and said "Were you feeling that way?" he look at the floor and said "Well kind of" she said "You went on for a year feeling so sad?"

He said "What about you?" She said "I was sad but I thought that you didn't like me anymore that why you broke up with me" he said "You thought that I didn't like you anymore" she said "Yes" she turn off the song he said "I went on for a year thinking only about you and only you" She said "Lee Shin you better not do anything stupid like that again even if it for me understand" he

He sits on her bed and said "Do you want to go to the movie?" "Movie now?" she asked "Yea it the best time to go to the movie" he said she said "But what movie?" he said "Anything" she said "Okay let me get dress first" he said "You don't need to change your fine" she said "I cannot go like this even if it night let me get dress first" he look at her and said "Fine" she was waiting for him to leave but he just sit there she look at him and he finally get it "I should leave and let you change" he smiled and look

* * *

Outside her room he said "How embarrassing" she is looking at her clothes but doesn't know what to wear she try to see which one is match and she finally found a outfit after she got dress she came out and he said "You didn't have to get change" she said "I cannot go a mess" he smile he said "Are you done?" she said "Yea we can go" At the movie they were watching Finding Mr. Destiny Lee kyu won said "They look cute together don't they?" Lee shin wasn't even paying attention to the movie he find it a little girly he said "Why did you pick such a girly movie?" she said "It not a girly it for both sexs, look there both girl and boy here" he said "That because they came with no choice" Lee kyu won said "Sorry you should have said you didn't want to watch it" he said "It fine" she made the face and said "Next time you're picking the movie' he

During the movie Lee kyu won fell asleep, Lee shin look at her and see her sleeping he take her head and put it on his shoulder he look at her and he touch her face, after the movie was done she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up he let her sleep 10 minutes later she woke up and Lee shin was sleeping too she look at him and smile when he wake up Lee kyu won said "Your awake" he said "Did you just wake up?" she said " I fell asleep during the movie I didn't get to see what happen" she said he said "Just like every movie their always a happy ending" she said "So they end up together" he said "Yea" she smile they were walking

Lee shin hold her hand she said "We shouldn't have come if we know we were going to fall asleep" he said "That because the movie was boring" she said "Did you watch it out?" He said "Yea until you fell asleep" she said "Sorry I don't know why I slept I wasn't even tired" He said "Me

At Lee kyu won door Lee shin told her to go in first Lee Kyu won said "You go in first since your house is farther" he said "It right there that not far hurry and go in" she was begin stubborn and he lean in a kiss her forehead her eye open wide when he pull out he said " Go in" she look at him frozen he smile and she said "Good night" after she left Lee shin stand there and smile and said "Now I know what to do when your acting stubborn" he went to this house.

* * *

At the Catharsis everyone's was there "The wildflower" and "The stupid" were performing ,there was a lot of people that came to see Lee shin play since he hasn't play for a year and Lee kyu won who is now famous after they were done performing they gather for a drink and a guy came up to Lee kyu won and ask for her autograph he say that he is a big fan, Lee kyu won smile and sign it Lee shin look at her, Cha Bo said "Lee kyu won your famous, we so lucky to have a famous friend" Yeo Joon Hee smile, Han Hee joon said "What famous?"

Lee kyu won smiled ,then suddenly an bunch of guy and a couple of girl came up and ask for autograph Lee shin was jealous that other guys like her, they were asking to take a picture with her and of course she said yes, after when they were done they all went their separate way.

Cha Bo was waiting outside a guy came up to her, his name is Park Sun Hee he is attending the same school as Cha Bo and also performing in the show he ask her if she waiting for someone she said "Anyio" Cha Bo ask "Are you waiting for someone?" he said "Anyio" he said "So your performing in the show" she said "Yea" he said "I am a big fan of traditional music" she said "Really" he said "Yea I wanted to learn to play but I don't know who to ask" she said "I can teach you if you want" he said "Really that will be nice" she said "How about tomorrow?" he said "That sound great"

Ki Young came and saw them together he said "Cha bo" she look at him he said "Oh Sun Hee you're here" he said "Yea,Ki Young, I have to go I will see you too tomorrow" she said "Okay" and he left.

Ki Young ask he "Do you know him?" She said "Yea he is doing the show too" he said "I know" as they were walking she said "Sun Hee wanted me to teach him about traditional music" he said "What? Why is he interesting tradition music?" she said "I don't know" Ki Young said "Are you teaching him?" she said "Yea" he look at her and said "Ah-ahhhh"

* * *

Lee kyu won and Lee shin was walking he said "Your quite famous with guy's she said " Oh yea" Lee shin said "It must feel good" She said "Yea but your popular with girl's too" he reply by saying "That true" then he complain by saying "Did you really have to take photo with others guy in front of me?" she look at him and say "What? Lee shin you by chance -are you jealous?" he said "What jealous? Me? she smile and say "If your jealous then shouldn't I be jealous too?" he said "What? Why?" she said "Since a lot of girls like you" he smile.

* * *

The next day in school everyone's was in the rehearsal room Ki Young saw that Cha Bo was talking to Park sun hee, he went next to them and he was listening ,when the Director come everyone's stop taking Lee kyu won said "Director what are we here for?Did something happen?" The Director say "Sorry but something important came up so I thought you all should know" .

Sang ri and the three girl said "What is it?" the Director said "Some important people will be coming to watch the performance we said that will be "June 16 but we decide to do it May 6" everyone's start talking and Lee shin said "So it the audition date changes?" the Director say "The audition will be January 25 I know it soon but we have to do it then what do you guys think?" Lee shin said "That in a couple of month" Sang ri said "That" After everyone throws in their opinion they leave.

Cha Bo and Sun Hee head to the practicing room Ki Young just stand there and watch them head on he said to himself "Why do I care if she hanging with him?I don't" after convincing himself that he doesn't care he head pass the room and turn back and look at the door he heard noise coming inside the room he was about to open it but he didn't he shake his head and said "I need something cold to drink" he head to the vending machine.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**_(Sorry this chapter is so short hope you like it)_**

* * *

In the room Cha Bo was teaching Sun Hee about traditional music, Sun Hee touch her hand Cha Bo look at him he said "You're hand is cold" she said "Huh! oh it always like that" she look down blushing after practicing for a hour he said "Let go get something's to drink" she said "Okay".

They head out to see Ki Young pacing back and forth Cha Bo said "Ki Young are okay?" He looks at them she asks "What are you doing? Are you waiting for someone?" He said "Aniyo, are you two done practicing?" Sun Hee said "Yea were going to get something's to drink want to come" Ki Young look at them and say "Aniyo I have something to do" he leave feeling embarrassed Cha Bo turn and look at him wondering what he was doing, Sun Hee said "Let go"

2 month later (November)

* * *

Later Lee shin ask Lee Kyu won to meet him at the park at the park Lee shin was waiting for Lee kyu won, Lee Kyu Won is on her way she said "Why did he want to meet at the park?Did something happen?" She saw Lee shin she asks her "Did you waited long?" he said "Aniyo I just got here" she said "Did something happen?" he said "Aniyo I just wanted you to listen to the song I choose to sing" she said "Really what did you choose?" He said "Director told me to sing the song I wrote" she said "What song?" He said "Just friend" she said "The one that I listen to" he said "Yes" he said "Director said it will fit right with the theme in the shows" she look at him with her big eye he said "What?"

She said "Lee shin that song is so sad" he look down and smile she said "You- you really feel like that" he said "Huh" and then said "After you left my life completely change" she was still looking at him and she ask "How?" He look at her and said "Do I really have to explain?" she shake her head he said "I never used to be like this I never use to talk this much and I always do things my way then you came along and change it completely" she look at him he then said "Because of you my heart change" she smile then he added "Then you left and my life was completely like before but even worst the only thing that didn't changes was the way I feel about you and you weren't with me but far away and the only things I did was write how I feel because I couldn't tell you" her expression suddenly changes tear started to form in her eye he look at her

He hugged her and said "I love you" but she didn't say it back this is the 2 time he said the word "I love you" to her but she never say it once, he finally realize that she never once said it back he pull out of the hug and look her in the eye and said it again "I love you" but she didn't say anything back a sad expression came across his face and he get up and she look at him he said Lee kyu won she said "Huh" he said " I said I love you a couple of time and you never even it once back" she said "Huh sorry" but he didn't want to hear her apologizing he then added "You- don't love me?"

He said with a sad voice she look at him and said "What that not it?" he said "Then what is it?" She said "I am afraid to say it" he said "What? Why?" she added "Because I am afraid that if I say it- what if we separate again?" he look at her she said "I don't want to feel like I did when we broke up".\

After hearing her say that he feel like he just been broken into millions of pieces, for hurting her so much and for making her feel like that, he knew how she must have felt because he felt even worst living without her for a year, he came closer to her and say "I am sorry for making you feel that way" he hug her again and tear fell from his eye he said "Just say it when you're ready" he want her to say it when she is ready he doesn't want to push her for saying it no matter how long it take he was okay with it.

**(December)**

* * *

Cha Bo, Lee kyu won and her two friends was together, Ki Young came next to them and say "Hi" Lee kyu won said "What are you going to sing for the audition?" He said "I will let Lee shin have the role" she said "Why?" he said "Because he wrote the song and he should sing it with you" Cha Bo smile, Lee kyu won said "Were going to eat want to come?" he said "Eat yea"

As they were walking the stupid was heading out also. Lee shin and the other saw them Lee shin said "Where are you going?" Cha Bo said "Were going to eat" they said "Let eat together" they were all sitting down and Sun Hee walk in the door and saw them he said "Hi" Ki Young look at him Cha Bo said "Pull up a chair and join us" just hearing the suggestion make Ki Young mad and jealous. As they were eating Ki Young said "Lee shin good luck with the audition" Lee shin said "You too" Ki Young said "I won't be audition" Lee shin said "Why are you dropping out?" He said "I think you will be better with Lee kyu won" he smiles.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

**Continue.**

After eating they went their own way Lee shin and Lee Kyu won was still their talking and Lee kyu won said "How the song coming?" he said "Good I was editing it last night" she said "The audition is less than a month away remember you cannot be nervous like the last performance when you regret it" he said "Don't worry I am prepare" she said "Good" he said "Let go"

Cha Bo was heading out when Ki Young catch up with her he ask "Where are you going?" she said "I going to the movie" he said "Really let go together then" she said "Really" he said "Yes" At the movie theater he ask her what movie she wanted to watch she said "I always wanted to watch You're my pet" he said "Fine" during the movie Cha Bo said "Isn't he cute?" he look at her but didn't answer she said "I love Jang Geun Suk he super cute" he still didn't say anything he look at her eating the popcorn and smile

After the movie they were walking together he said "Do you-like but the word couldn't come out of his mouth she said "Huh" he said "Sun Hee do you like him?" she stop walking and look at him and said "What? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Lee shin walk Lee kyu won to her home he said "Aren't you going to invite me to come in?" her eye wide open said "Huh harabeoji isn't home" he said "Didn't I say to invite me when he not home" She smiles and then say "Just the two of us" he looks at her" and said "Yea just the two of us" she walks inside and he follows smiling.

Ki young ask Cha Bo if she liked Sun Hee, Cha Bo said "Why are you asking that suddenly?" He didn't know what to says she said "I like him" when he hear that he stop walking Cha Bo said "What wrong?" He said "Nothing I have to go,you can go by yourself right? She said "Yea but- he said "Bye" and left, Cha Bo calls him but he just left.

Cha Bo said "Why did he want to know that? I like Sun Hee but as friend" as he was walking he asking himself "Why am I that?" He said "Why am I like this?".

Christmas Lee Kyu won and Lee were celebrating Christmas together,Lee Kyu won said "What should we do?" he said "I don't know" she said "Since I don't know either here" she handed him his present he said "What is it?" she said "Your present" he rip the gift paper to see it an original guitar that his dad used in his band he said "This-how did you get this?" she said "I found it in the UK,do you like it?" he said "Yea" he smile he was touch that she got him something like this he look at her,and hug her.

* * *

May 6 Lee shin audition, Lee kyu said "Are you nervous?" he said "A little" she said "Didn't you say that you're not going to be nervous?" she said "One day when you become famous will you be nervous every time you perform?" he look at her and smile, seeing her there make him feel less nervous he take a deep breath she put her hand on his face and said "Remember that magic spell you told me just look at the audience like this and say you have fallen for me" he look at her and said "You remember that?" she said "Of course it really work I think of that every times I go on stage and perform" he smile and say "I am not nervous anymore".

At the audition he play his guitar that he got as a Christmas present from Lee kyu won,he start singing while he was singing he remember when he broke up with Lee kyu won and when she left how much pain he was in not seeing her face she was in a different world he couldn't call her a friend since she was so far away, he couldn't stand to go to school or walk in the park or be anywhere when he was with her because the memories is too powerful for him to bear

Lee kyu won was smiling but feel sad while he was singing because he was also is pain like her when they broke up because he want her to follow her dream of become a singer as he was singer tear was falling from his eye thinking back to when she told him that she wouldn't like him anymore when she was singing "I forget you" and when she said she will really hate him, Lee kyu won saw tear falling from his eye after the performance everyone's clapped since he was the only one there to audition for the role.

Lee kyu won was waiting is the dressing room for him when he got their he told her that he got the part she hugged him he hugged her back.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**_(Please leave comment i hope you like this chapter)_**

* * *

A week later Ki young is starting to develop feeling for Cha Bo he hate that she hanging out with Sun Hee and never since she told him that she like Sun Hee he trying to distance himself away from her. Cha Bo doesn't know why Ki young is avoiding her, he hardly see him and when she does Ki Young just walk away.

Cha Bo and Sun Hee went to eat lunch together Sun Hee ask her if she busy next week that he have ticket to his play and he wanted to knows if she wanted to go Cha Bo said "Really I would love to" he smile he get up and turn to leave when he turn around and say then "It's a date" leaving Cha Bo speechless.

At the catharsis all of Lee shin and Lee kyu won friends were celebrating Lee shin getting the role the Director was there with his wife he said to Lee shin that "You did good" Lee shin said "Thank" they were all drinking expect for Lee kyu won and Lee shin, he gave her water instead everyone's look the Director say "Is that water?" Lee shin said "Yea Lee kyu won cannot handle alcohol" she said "Ya" Jung Yoon Soo smile seeing Lee shin happy with her again, one by one everyone's leave expect for Cha Bo and Ki young.

Cha Bo was drinking and he told the glass from her hand asking why she drinking so much she said she "I am not" he ask her "Are you drunk?" she said "Aniyo I am not drunk" He said "Cha Bo let's go" he get up but she was still sitting there he told her to get up but she still stay seated her head fall on the table he said " Cha Bo" He lift her head seeing that she really drunk he told her to get on his back, he carry her and as he was walking she said "Ki young I—like you" he said "What?" She repeat it again "I said I like you" he didn't say anything she said "Why are you avoiding me?" he said "What?" She didn't say anything she fell asleep on his back.. After he takes her home he left when he got home he was on his bed and kept thinking about what she said he wanted to know if she means it or it she said it because she drunk.

Lee Shin texts Lee kyu won saying "Goodnight" But she didn't see it she had already fallen asleep, Lee shin was in him room also thinking about how Lee kyu won remember the magic spell he taught her he smile and finally sleep.

* * *

The next day Cha Bo came up to Lee kyu won and said "Lee kyu won what should I do?" Lee kyu won ask "What happen?" Cha Bo said "I was drunk last night and Ki Young take me home and I don't remember the rest" Lee kyu won said "Cha Bo you were drunk yesterday?" Cha Bo look at her and said "How am I going to face him today" Lee kyu won said "Don't worry everything will be fine" she then said "Oh there is Ki Young" she was about to yell his name when Cha Bo put her hand over her mouth she said "Okay" She let her hand off her mouth and said "I am going to be late for class"

Lee Kyu won said "Let hang out together" Cha Bo couldn't stop thinking about yesterday night she couldn't stop thinking about Ki Young the most she remember that she told him that she like him she cannot focus on anything, as she was walking Ki young came next to her causing her to jump he said "Are you okay?" she look at him he said "How are you feeling?" She said "Huh" he said "You were pretty drunk last night" She said "Me drunk I wasn't?" He said "Do you remember how you got home?" she lied and said "Aniyo" he said "You don't remember?" she shake her head she said "How did I get home?" He said "I carry you home" she said "Huh you?" He said "Do you know how hard it?" she said "I am sorry" he smiles she walk away embarrassed.

Everyone's was in the practice room practicing their part for the upcoming performance on May 6,Ki young was looking at Cha bo smiling his smiles suddenly fade away when he saw Sun Hee talking to her he couldn't help but go closer to hear what they are talking about he went up a little closer but not too close but he couldn't hear what they were saying he went a little closer until Cha Bo ask if he needed something he said "Aniyo" quickly Cha Bo said "Are you practicing?" he said "Of course" and turn around.

Lee shin and Lee Kyu won was practicing when it was over they were walking a bunch of school kids spotted Lee kyu won and run toward her asking for autograph she of course and signed it and this one kids raise his shirt asking for her to sign it Lee shin eye open wide Lee kyu won said "On your stomach?" the boy said "Yes" she said "Won't it washout?" he said "I won't wash it" she smile but still signed it he thanked her and leave Lee shin said "Look like you have a crush" she smile and said "Isn't it great" he look at her.

She said "Of course he look like your type" she said "Yea" but then realize what she said and said "What? Ya Lee shin" he walked a little faster she said "Lee shin" he was talking to himself "What yea?" he realize that he was walking a little faster he stop and turn back to see her walking slow and was away from him, he said "Why is she walking so slow?" Lee kyu won who was complaining about Lee shin she said "How could he walk so fast?" Lee shin stop and wait for her when she reach him he said "Why are you walking so slow?" She looks at him mad and said "Why are you walking so fast?" He said "Me" she said "I am wearing heel so do you think it fair to walk that fast?" he grabbed her hand and said "Let walk together then" She looks at him.

* * *

**(Hope you enjoy this chapter...Ki young and Cha Bo are cute so are Lee shin and Lee kyu won)**

**(To be continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**(Enjoy...this chapter is more about Cha Bo and Ki young but also with Lee shin and Kyu won)**_

* * *

Cha Bo is getting ready for his date with Sun Hee she tumbles through her closet to find her clothes. Sun Hee was walking with Ki young, Sun Hee said "I have a date with Cha Bo today" Ki young said "A date?" Sun Hee said "Yea were going to see a movie" Ki young didn't say anything he was hurt he didn't know what to say at all he said "Have fun" Sun Hee said "Thank" As Ki young he walking he couldn't stop thinking about Cha Bo going on a date he said "I don't care" he keep telling himself that but no matter what he couldn't stand it.

Cha Bo showed up at the movie where Sun Hee is waiting for her, he went up to her and said "You look pretty" she smiles inside the movie theater they were watching "From me to you" during the movie Cha Bo was thinking about Ki young and remember that they sat at the same seat that they sitting now she turn to look next to her thinking Sun Hee is Ki young but when she look all she see is Sun Hee. Ki Young is thinking about Cha Bo with Sun Hee thinking of what could happen, after the movie was finish Sun Hee walking Cha Bo home, when they reached her home he told her to go inside she look at him and nodded.

* * *

The next day at school Cha Bo saw Ki Young she look at him and could feel her heart beating but doesn't know why she walk pass him he said "Cha Bo" she stop walking she said "Yea" he said "How was your date?" she said "What? How did you know?" he said "Sun Hee told me" she said "Oh it was great" he said "That good" she look at him he said "I have to go" she look at him walk away, Cha Bo said "Why did Sun Hee told him?" Lee shin is at school with his 3 friend practicing.

Lee kyu won is with the Director talking about her acting role as the main lead he said "Lee kyu won just because your famous doesn't mean you don't practice like the other's" she said "Director I know" he said "I am just making sure" and he messed her hair up she said "Director" he look at her and hand her the script she said "This is the script?" he said "Yea look at it too" she said "Hmmmm" he said "Should we have another MT?" She said "Really another MT yea we should" he look at her and smile and said "Okay" he messed her hair up she said "Ya" he said "Your still the same" he smile. Ki young headed out of school at the same time Cha Bo was also heading Cha Bo said "Are you leaving?" he said "Yea are you?" she said "Yea I am abou- but he didn't let her finish he said "I am going" she look at him and wonder why he acting like that.

Lee shin stand in front of Lee kyu won home wondering if she at home since he didn't see her after school as he was about to open the door her grandfather came out and see him he said "Hello did you come to listen to my story?" he said "Ah- grandfather cut in and says "It okay if you don't want to listen to it" Lee shin said "That not it" grandfather said "Lee kyu won is not home yet" Lee shin said "Ah okay then goodbye" grandfather said "Goodbye" as Lee shin left grandfather smiled and said "He act like I didn't know, I was just like him in my younger year".

Lee shin called Lee kyu won but she didn't answer he wonder where she is, Lee kyu won fell asleep since she been practicing all day, Lee shin couldn't sit still he decide to go back to school to see if she still there he went to the wildflower room but didn't see anyone there he then went to the practice room and see her there he said "Lee kyu won" she didn't answer he went up closer to her and see her sleeping he smile and said "Lee kyu won you been practicing all day haven't you?" he look at her he take her arms and put it around his back and carry her.

While walking and carrying her, he remember when he first carry her when she was completely drunk he smile , 3 minutes she woke up she lift her head from his back she wonder who carrying her she when saw that it was him she said "Lee shin what are you doing?" he said "You're awake" she said "Why are you carrying me?" he said "You were sleeping in school" she said "I got from practicing" he said "Don't practice so hard?" she said "Hmmm but Lee shin how did you know I was here?" he smile and said " You weren't at home and i didn't see you so i came" she smile she said "Lee shin" he said "Yea" she said "Put me down I can walk?" he said "It okay since you're tired" she said "Aniyo I can walk" he said "Stay still" she said "Director is thinking about having another MT" he said "Really" she said " I hope we go, we didn't get to see the ocean" he smile and said "I hope we can see it" she wrap her arms tighter he smile and said "Lee Kyu your really heavy" he joked she said "Really?Put me down" he smile and said "I am joking you're not" she hit him he said "I can't wait for the MT" he said "Me too"

He carries her home.

* * *

_**(I hope you enjoy this chapter with Lee shin and Kyu won and Cha bo and Ki young)**_

* * *

_**The next day**_

Director asks everyone's what they think about having another MT everyone's said that it would be great if they go, the Director said he talked to the principal and he think it a great idea too.

Lee kyu won said "We are going to the see the ocean this time right?" Director said "Yea" she smile Ki young said "When?" Director said "Friday we will be spending 3 days and 2 nights" Sa rang said "Really" Lee shin said "That in 2 days" Director smile and said "Yea so get packed and Sa rang don't bring so much thing again" she look at him and smile along with everyone's.

Ki young been avoiding Cha Bo all day every time she went to talk to him he say he got to go she wonder and wonder why he like that but couldn't come up with an wildflower and the stupid along with Ki young went to karaoke, everyone is singing and having fun, Cha Bo look at Ki young and quickly turn he head when he look.

After everyone's left Cha Bo and Ki young was still there singing Cha Bo look at Ki young and her heart stared beating fast suddenly she ask herself why she like that when Ki young and her eye meet she quickly turn away and say she leaving Ki young grabbed her hand she look at him and let go of his hand as she was leaving she trip on the wired and fall right on Ki young both of their lip of their lip touched Cha Bo and him stare right at each other Cha Bo pulled away from the kiss and get up Ki young get up and they both look at eat other awkwardly.

Cha Bo is at home thinking that her first kiss is ruin because of Ki young she put her hand on her lip,Ki young is laying on his bed thinking about the kissed he touched his lip The next day Lee shin and Lee Kyu won saw sigh of MT all over the school she said "Were really going" Lee shin said "Are you that happy?" she said "Of course I wanted to see the ocean so bad the last time why?aren't you?" he look at her and smile seeing that she excited just about that he said "Of course" he smile. Everyone's was gathered in the practice room talking about MT Cha Bo was sitting next to Ki young he look at her but she avoid looking at him Sun hee came next to them and sit he notice that something is going on between Cha Bo and Ki young buy was sure.

Cha Bo and Ki young didn't talk all day Sun hee was with Cha Bo he ask "Did something happen between you and Ki young?" Cha Bo said "What?Aniyo why? He look at her who is nervous when he bring his name he said "Nothing you guy was acting strange that all did you fight? She said "Ahh" Sun hee came across Ki young he ask him the same thing he ask Cha Bo earlier and he reacted the way she did he wonder what could happen but didn't think about it much since he and Cha Bo went out on a date.

* * *

_**At the catharsis**_

Lee shin and Lee Kyu won were together when a bunch of older guys around their age come up to them and ask for Lee Kyu won autograph which she gladly give them but that didn't upset him the guys took her away from him and they talked and talked Lee shin look at them feeling jealous he was about to get up when some girls came up and ask for his picture since he also popular at school Lee Kyu won look at him feeling jealous that other girls are with him.

One of the guy lean close to her and was about to make a move on her Lee Kyu won was about to push him away when Lee shin grab her out of there. Outside he said "What were you going to do?" she look at him she said "Lee shin" he said "We were on a date and you spend all your time with others guys and then this" she said with a mad voice "You too were with girls and nothing happen" he look at her and said "Nothing happen do you always act so friendly toward others guy?" she said "What did you want me to do? He said "Just stay and talk with them I am leaving"

She grab his arm and said "Are you leaving?" he said "I am not in the mood" she look at him. She said "Fine go I don't want to see you today either" he look at her he said "What? Aren't I supposed to be mad? She yell "What?" she turn to leave when he grab her arm she said "Let go?" he look at her he said "Where are you going?" she look at him and said " I going back in like you say didn't you tell me to go back in?" he look at her feeling mad and jealous he said "Fine go and be with them I don't care don't what you want Lee Kyu won" she yell "Fine I will" he leave her standing there.

Lee kyu won look at him leaving and said "Lee shin you fool" she went home mad wondering why he mad about that when nothing happen she said "Fine Lee shin I am really mad at you how can you be mad about that?Fool-fool" Lee shin is at home thinking about what he said to her feeling mad he couldn't believe he was jealous because of that,he look at his phone wanting to call her but didn't know what to say.

Lee Kyu won couldn't sleep,she was hitting he teddy bear calling it a fool,she said "I can't you Lee shin" she lay down on the bed. Lee shin also couldn't sleep,he was thinking back to earlier and how she got mad at him when he didn't do nothing at all.

**The next day**

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**(Reread chapter 11 if you forgot what happen)**

**Continue.**

* * *

The next day everyone's was in the MT bus Lee shin and Lee kyu won was sitting by them self Cha Bo and the rest of their Friends wonder if they fought Cha Bo came and sit next to her asking why she and Lee shin not sitting together she told Cha Bo she doesn't want to talk about him Cha Bo look at her.

Lee shin sit by himself he wanted to sit next to her but he doesn't know what to say to her.

At the MT the director was talking to everyone's about their role and their were practicing for a while, the director said for them to have fun and they are going to see the ocean today Lee kyu won left the room the director look as she leaving seeing Lee shin in the room he wonder if they fought too.

Cha Bo and Sun hee were talking while Ki young walked out of the room Cha Bo look at him leaving.

At dinner Lee shin and Lee kyu won didn't talk and the same goes for Cha Bo and Ki young, Lee shin look at her and wanted to say he was sorry but he was waiting for her to say it first since she got mad at him for no reason. Cha Bo and Ki young just avoid looking at each other the director said "What with the four of you?why are you all so quiet?" but he got no answer his wife said to him "Leave them alone" he look at his wife.

**Later...**

Lee shin look at Lee Kyu won who smiling happily he said to himself "She is happy when we aren't even talking" he couldn't take his eye off her but he couldn't see her happy when is mad he left. Lee Kyu won look at him leaving he smile suddenly faded seeing him gone she just want to talk to him but didn't know how to.

At the beach Lee kyu won look at the ocean and smile but it suddenly faded when she thought of Lee shin, Lee shin also look at the ocean thinking of how much she wanted to see it. Lee kyu won was by herself looking at the sky when Ki young came next to her he sat down and said "Why are you by herself? Did you and Lee shin fight?" she look at him and said "Yea" he ask "For what? She look at him and said "He got mad at me for begin friendly to others guys at the catharsis yesterday" he smile and said "Really?" she shake her head he said "He might be jealous".

She said "Jealous for what?" he said "That other guys are interesting in you since your famous" she said "Really? but it isn't like that" he look at her and said "It natural for him to feel that way" she look at him he smile and said "Go and make up" she smile. She look at him and said "Ki young thank you" he smile she didn't get up just yet she ask him "Did something happen?" He looks at her and said "What?" she said "You and Cha Bo" his eye open wide she look at him and said "It okay I know you like her" he said "It not like-I mean it really- she said "Why don't you tell her?" he said "It not that easy and she like Sun Hee" she look at said "Aniyo Sun hee isn't her type " he quickly said "Really?but they went out" she said "Just go and talk to her" he smile and said "Thank you" The director look at both Lee shin and Lee kyu won he told his wife that he really don't understand those two at all she told him they fine, that couple fight just like them he smile.

Lee Shin came behind Lee Kyu won and wrap his arm around her neck she quickly turn and see him.

Lee shin said "I am sorry for yesterday" she said "Lee shin" he said "I shouldn't have mad at you for that" she said "I am sorry I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday and I sorry I ruined our date" He said "Aniyo I did I just didn't mean to get jealous"she smile and said "I was jealous too you have all the girls around you all the time" he said "Lee Kyu won" she turn to face him he said "Didn't I tell you you're the only one I look at?" she said "I too told you that didn't I?" he smile and hug her. They were happy that they made up he ask "Do you like the ocean?" she shake her head saying yes he smile and wrap his arms tight around her.

The director wife look over to see Lee shin and Lee Kyu won together she smile and said to her husband "Look Lee shin and Lee Kyu won are together" he turn his head to see him he smile and said to her "I could never understand those two" she smile Cha Bo was with Sun hee he look and see Ki young he wonder why he was acting weird around Cha Bo and avoid her he said "Did something happen between you and Ki young?" she quickly said "What?Aniyo" he said "Really nothing happen?" she didn't say anything she thought of the kiss and look at Sun hee.

Ki young and Eun Soo went and sit down to watch the ocean together.

Cha Bo came next to them and saw them together he look at Cha Bo,Eun Soo said "You wanted to watch the ocean too? She said "Hmm" Ki young look at her Eun soo said "Sit with us" Cha Bo said "Aniyo it okay" she went and sit far away from them Ki young kept looking at Cha Bo.

Cha Bo try not to look at Ki young and Eun soo but no matter how much she try to not look her eyes can only look,seeing them together feeling jealous and hurt she finally realize something she like Ki young she felt her heart hurting just by looking at him with another girl.

After 10 minutes Cha Bo couldn't take begin there any longer especially seeing him with a girl she get up and leave Ki young turn to look at Cha Bo but didn't see her he get up Eun soo said "Where are you going?" he said "I forgot something" she look at him.

Eun soo ask "What is it?Do you have to go now?" he look at her and then Cha bo who not around he said "Hmm I have to" he apology and left.

He run and look for her all over when he finally saw her walking he grab her hand she quickly turn and see him he pull her out.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 13:**

**(Leave comment)...I redo all the chapter and combine some together reread if you have to...**

* * *

_**Schedule**** for new chapter-**_

_**Monday-Pig-rabbit again?**_

_**Tuesday-Remember you're mine**_

_**Thursday-We belong together**_

_**Saturday-Me and You**_

* * *

**Continue from chapter 8:**

Lee shin and Lee Kyu won was looking at the star Lee shin said "I want to make a wish if I see a shooting star" she turn to look at him she said "What your wish?" he smile and said "It a secret"she said "Secret? Tell me?" he said " Aniyo" she said "Why?" he look at her she said "Fine then I want to make a wish too" he said "What your wish?" she said "I am not telling you" he look at her and smile.

He said "Lee Kyu won" she said "What?" with a mad face seeing her made the mad face which he find cute he said "I want to tell you but I think it best to keep it a secret till it come true" she said "Fine" she lay down on the blanket he did the same.

Ki young pull Cha Bo outside where there no one she look at him and yell "What are you doing?" he look at her and said "Cha Bo" she look at him he said "Why did you leave? was it because of me?" she said "Aniyo" he look at her knowing she lying he said "Really? if it wasn't me then why have you been avoiding me?" she quickly said "Who avoiding who? He said "Was it because of what happen that day?" her eye open wide she said "Aniyo" he look at her lying he said "Do you like me?" she stare at him.

After a minute she said "What? why are you asking that?" he said "I want to know do you?" she avoid looking at him and said "Aniyo" he said "Why are you lying? She said "Who lying?" he said "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't like me?" she look at him for a while she said "I- his eyebrown raise and eye wide open she said "I have to go" she turn to leave he pull he against the wall she look at him with tear in her eye.

Ki young yell "Why can't you tell me?" she try to push him off but stop she look into his eye he look at her with tear in his eye also he lean in closer to her face she said "Do you like me?" he look her for 30 second and said "Do you really what to know?" she shake her head he lean in and kissed her.

Lee shin and Lee kyu won was lying down on the blanket far away from the others talking he ask "Do you want to know something?" she said while looking at the star "What is it?" he lean closer to her and said "I love you" her eye still open wide he look at her she smiled.

She finally say what he wanted to hear "I love you too" he look at her and smile he wanting to hear that he said "How did you know my wish?" she said "That was your wish?" he smile and said "Hmm I was waiting for you to say that" she smile and said "Really?" he shake his head he lean closer to her and kissed her.

Ki young pull out of the kiss Cha Bo eye wide open look at him he said "Does that answer your question? She look at him she was about to say something when Eun soo came and saw them together. Eun soo look at Ki young and Cha Bo together Eun soo said "Ki young" Cha Bo look at her, Eun soo said "Why did you leave?" Ki young look at Cha Bo then Eun soo, Cha Bo quickly leave Ki young look at her and was about to go after her when Eun soo grab his hand.

Eun soo said "Did you left because of Cha Bo?" Ki young reply "What?" she ask "Do you like her?" he look at her she said "I knew it but it was hard to believe" he said "How did you know?" she said "I can tell by the way you were looking at her but I thought it wasn't anything but I was wrong" he look at her and said "Eun soo I am sorry" she said "You shouldn't say your sorry in a situation like this?" He look at her feeling bad.

Sa rang was telling everyones about ghost stories the director told her that she watch too much dramas in the past,Soo-myung her boyfriend laugh saying that he heard every singles stories and he doesn't want to hear them again and said good luck to the others who listening the director smile.

After visiting the ocean they head back to their room Cha Bo couldn't sleep and so was Ki young In the morning Cha Bo wake up a little early the director ask her if she want to cook since she the first up she quickly said of course. Cha bo is struggling on what to do,when she done cooking.

The table was set everyones sat down in front of there food Ki young ask "Who cook this?" the director said "Cha Bo" everybody turn and look at her she said "It should taste good" Lee shin said to Hee Joon to taste it first since he love food but he refuse they all refuse, Ki young offer everyones look at him he ate it and spit it out the director say "Does it taste that bad?" he drink all of Lee shin water and his, the director said "Let go out"

At the restaurant the director said "How can you not know how to cook?" Cha Bo smile a little and said "It didn't taste that bad" Ki young look at her and smile she said "Really?That bad?" the director said "I have a cook book you need it" she said "Sorry" Lee Kyu won smile.

The director allow everyones to have there own fun but they have to be at least two people that travel together after everyones find their partner Cha Bo and Ki young were left Cha Bo and Ki young was walking Ki young said "What do you want to do?"She said "I don't know why don't we go with the other?" he look at her and said "Aniyo I want to do others things" she ask "Like what?" he didn't answer.

Lee shin and Lee Kyu won was having fun trying on funny things Lee shin said "Isn't this childish?" she said " Aniyo it fun" she said "What do you want to do?" he said "Let go" and grab her arm.

Ki young and Cha Bo pass by cotton candy Cha Bo said "Oh cotton candy" he look at her and said "Do you want?" she smile and said " Yea" she take out money out of her purse but he already pay for it he handed it to her she took it and gave him the money but he didn't take it she said "Here" he said "It okay" while eating the cotton candy she offer him he look at it she said "Open" he look at her and open and she feed him without even realizing that she mad and confuse about yesterday he smiled.

After hours and hours Lee shin and Lee Kyu won pass by a store she insist that they should go in,in the store Lee shin saw the couple teddy bear that they use to have he look at it he said "I am buying this" she look at it and said "Oh that-he said "Since you throw mine away I am buying it" she look at him and said "You hated it though" he said "I didn't it was our couple teddy bear" she smile he take the bear.

Lee Kyu won said "Lee shin you don't need to buy it" he said "Why?I want it" she look at him and said "I didn't throw your away I still have it" he look at her and said "What?You still have it?" she said "Yea" he said "You said you throw it away" she said in a low voice "I lied how could I throw it away?" he put the teddy bear down and smiled and said "Lee Kyu won" she said "I am going over there" and left leaving him smiling that she still have his Teddy bear he went next to her.

Cha Bo and Ki young was having tons of fun together. While they walking Ki young said "Cha Bo" she said "Yea" he said "We need to talk?" she said "What for?" he said "About yesterday" she stop walking and look at him and said "There nothing to talk about" and start walking he said "There is" she look at him.

Cha bo said " Why did you do it?I am confuse because of you" he said "I told you" she start walking again but he grab her hand she turn and look at him he said "I like you" She look at him he said it again "I said I like you" waiting for her to reply she look at him trying to say something but nothing come out.

Ki young said "Why aren't you saying anything?" she said "What do you want me to say?" he said "Anything" she look at him and said "Eun soo she like you a lot" he look at her. Ki young said "Eun soo and I are just friend so don't worry about it" she look at him feeling bad that Eun soo is heartbroken she look at him.

Lee shin hold Lee kyu won hand he said "Why did you lie that you throw it away?" she said "Tha-he said "I felt bad" she said "I am sorry but why did you gave it back?" he said "Cause" she turn to look at him. She said "Lee shin your an fool" he said "What?How can-he stop talking and look at her and smile he said "Lee Kyu won you really" she said "Fool,fool-fool" over and over again he pull her in for a kiss to make her stop talking her eye wide open she then close her eye and let him.

Ki young and Cha Bo was walking as they are walking he slowly reach out and hold her hand she look at him and then at their hand and smile.

**Later that night**

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

_**(Leave comment)**_

* * *

**_Continue from chapter 9._**

Later that night.

Everyone's was together eating,talking and having fun, Sang ra suggested that they play the truth game,the director said "Sa rang you really are something" she look at him and said "Director then what should we do then?" he look at her and said "Fine then let play" his wife look at him knowing he like to mess with his students and smile.

First up was Sun Hee he look at Cha Bo and said "Cha Bo" she look at him he said "Do you like anyone?" she look at him,she said "What?" Sun hee said "Do you like anyone?" she look at Ki young who waiting to here what she would say. After a minutes she said "Yea" Lee shin look at her and follow with everyone's else Suh hee said "Who?" Cha Bo said "You can only ask one question" he look at her.

During the game question was ask and people's were having trouble answering it, next question was up Joon Hee ask the director "Who your favorite student?" he look at them and said "Ya what kind of question is that?" the director wife look at him. Ki young smile and said "Who is it?me?" the director look at his students, Sa Rang said "It Lee Kyu won right?" Lee Kyu won said "Aniyo what are you saying?" Lee shin look at the director,the director said "What? Lee kyu won?" Joon Hee said "Yea you treat her better" the director said "I like all my students the same and so are you jealous if i like her better?" Lee Kyu won said "Director" he smile.

Director said "It just that I know Lee Kyu won really well" everyone's look at him even Lee shin who wondering how they know each other, Ki young said "I see" and smile.

Next question was for Lee shin one of Lee shin friend ask him "Who was your first kiss?" Lee Kyu won and the director and his wife look at him knowing who is was he said "What?" Lee shin look at Lee Kyu won who was looking at him. Lee Kyu won know that it wasn't her he said "Well- Ki young said "Who do you think it could be? of course it Lee Kyu won.

"Have you ever see him dating anyone he was really cold to girl" Ki young said,the director and his wife look at him, Lee Kyu won look sad. Lee shin look at her feeling a little happy since he didn't have to answer it but bad that he couldn't.

Next question was for Lee Kyu won,Ki young ask "Do you remember how you and Lee shin met?" she look at Ki young and said "We were in the same class but he really put me down but I met at the catharsis" Ki young said "Really the catharsis?" she smile.

Lee shin stop her and ask "How did I put you down?" everybody's look at them she said "You don't remember?When I was playing my gayageum you said it put you to sleep" his eyes widen remembering that. The director say "Wow Lee shin your really something" he look at Lee Kyu won, Sang Ra said "Lee Kyu won-unni continue" Lee Kyu won smile and said "Yea when I met him he was begin slap by this girl he called UGLY" Lee shin look at her and said "What?You met me there?" the director said "A girl slapped you?" he look embarrass Suh hee said "You call her ugly" Lee shin said "It wasn't like that she-he didn't know what to say the director said "You were really cruel to girls" he said "That was then but" he look at Lee Kyu won.

* * *

_**Later.**_

When the game was over,everyone's tells their secret and other things they all went their own way feeling mad about the game and the question that they ask.

Lee shin and Lee Kyu won was in the auditorium he said "What kind of game was that?" she said "I know why did they have to ask question like those" he said "Everyone's mad" she said "I am too" she look at him and said "I didn't know it would be like that" he said "I know" he look at her and said "Did you really met me there?" she said "What? Yea" he said "Oh well I-she said "How can you call her ugly?" he said "Well I had no chose I hate when they ask me out and when they bother me " she said "Really? But that not nice" he said "I learned my lesson for begin slap" she smile.

He look at her and said "Yea" he said "But how did you know the director?" She said "Oh I met him at the tea party at the catharsis I didn't know he was a teacher" he said "At the tea party, the one for the professor?" she said "Hmm and he comfort me at the hospital that day when I found out that the professor passes away"he said "Really comfort you?" she said "Hmm then I met him at school it was like that" he look at her.

He look at her jealous he said "Oh no wonder I though you were close" she said "Really?" he said "Yea I thought you liked him" she look at him and said "What?Aniyo how can I like a teacher?" she look at him realizing what she said she said "I didn't mean it like that" he look at her and said "It okay" she look at him feeling bad at what she just said.

She look at him and said "But Lee shin why didn't you say the truth?" he said "Truth" she look at him and said "Yea when they asked you who was your first kiss" he look at her he said "I-he didn't know what to say she said "Well it would have been weird if you tell them it was the director wife" he quickly look at her he said "What?" she smile and said "I know it was her" he said "Lee Kyu won how can?" He stop talking she said "I saw it" he said "What?When?" she said "That night on the street director was taking me home when I saw it" she look away from him he look at her with a sad expression she said "I should go now the girls are probably wondering where I am" she get up he grab her hand.

She look at him he said "Lee Kyu won I-you saw it why didn't you say anything?" she smile and say "How can I? It wasn't my business and beside everyone's have first love" he look at her with sad expression he said "It not like that I didn't-she said "It okay you don't have to explain your past" he said "Who was your first love?" she said "What?" he said "Did you have a first love?"she said "Yea you" he look at her.

He look at her and smile he said "Really?Me?" she said "Yea but the director wife was your first love right?" he look her and said "Aniyo she wasn't" she said "Then who?"he look at her and said "You" she look at him and said "Liar" he said "Lee Kyu won you were my first with the director wife it was nothing at all" she look at him and said "Really?" he said "Yea you were my first" he hugged her feeling guilty that she saw it, mad about knowing that she know and wonder how hurt she must feel.

He said "Lee Kyu won" she said "Huh" he grab her hand and pull her outside she said "What are you doing?" he said "I feel bad" she look at him she said "Why?It not like it that bad everyone's had crushes" he said "Yea but mine was " she said "Lee shin don't you like me now so it doesn't matter anymore" he look at her and hug her.

He said "I love you " she smile and hug him and said "Me too" he pull out of the hug and kissed her she wrap her arm around his neck and kissed him back,he kissed her more and more.

Cha Bo and Ki young was together,he look at her and smile, she said "I am going in" he look at her and grab her hand she look at him he said "Stay here a little longer" she stare at him he smile since he didn't want tonight to end yet she agree to stay longer he smile.

_**The next day.**_

The director was making everyone's act a part of their role that he assign just for fun,everyone's was enjoy playing and goofing around. Director said to everyone's to enjoy their last day at MT everyone's was disappoint, especially Lee kyu won, Lee shin look at her and said "Don't be sad we will come back another time" hearing that she smile.

Lee shin was looking for Lee kyu won who disappear from the gathering he look around and found her he said "Lee kyu won didn't I tell you not to wonder around without telling me?" she look at him and said "I am sorry" he smile and said "What are you doing?" she smile and said "Enjoying the last day here" he smile knowing she sad that it over he wrap his arms around her from behind he said "We will come back" She smile and shake her head he ask "Do you like it here that much?" she said "Hmm it nice" he smile and hug her.

**_Back at school Monday_**

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_(I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave comment if you liked it)_**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 10.**

_**Back at school**_

Ki young and Cha Bo was eating together he said "Do you want to do something later?" she said "I can't I have plan with Suh Hee" he said "What? Plan?" she look to see him looking at her she said "Yea" he said "What kind of plan?"she shake her head and said "Ah we are going somewhere" he said "What?Where?" she said "I am not sure yet" he look at her and get up and said "Then have fun" with that said he left. She look at him and said "How can you say that?Fine Ki young I will" she get up and left too.

Ki young was walking thinking how she can go with others guy place wondering if she forget what happen at the MT. Ki young who thinking about Cha Bo who is going out with Suh hee later he said "What should I do?" he didn't want her to go somewhere with another guy, he thought idea that will make Cha Bo not go.

Cha Bo and Ki young was practicing she told him that she should go he told her she cannot that the director told him that they should clean the room she told him he can do it but he told her that the director told him that she should help him she complain saying that she have to go but since he told her the director say that, she said "Fine" she look at him mad that she going to be late.

Cha Bo and Ki young was cleaning, Ki young look at her smiling but he also feel bad about lying. An hour later the director come in to the practice room to get his book when he saw Cha Bo and Ki young he look at them and ask "What are you two still doing here?" Ki young look at the director.

Ki young look at the director trying to tell him not to say anything. Cha Bo smile and said "We cleaned the practice room just like you ask" The director eyes open and said "What?Cleaned?" Ki young look at the director and said "Yea we did just as you ask" director said "Who told you to clean?Me?" Cha bo said "You" director look at her and said "I didn't when did I tell you that?" she said "Ki young said you did" Ki young look at her feeling embarrass and guilty he put his hand on his head.

The director was smiling as he was walking he said "Kids these day" he couldn't stop smiling knowing that Ki young made the girl he like clean since he didn't want her to go.

After hearing that Ki young lied Cha Bo storm out of school he follow her she said "Why did you lie?" he said "didn't want-she cut in and said "I can't believe you lie and made me clean for hours" he said "I am sorry" she said "Why did you lie?" he look at her and said "I just didn't want you to go hang out with Suh hee" she look at him she said "Why? Are you jealous?" he didn't answer he said "I am sorry you can still make it to meet him" she look at him.

Cha Bo said sweetly "Ki young do you want me to go?" he look at her and said "Aniyo" she smile and said "Then why didn't you say so?" he look at her he said "If I did would you have stay and not go?" she look at him and said "Hmm I would have not go if you told me not to" he said "I am sorry" she came closer to him and hug him his eye widen he hugged her back.

Ki young pull out of the hug he look at her and then her lip she smile he lean in closer to her lip she closed her eye he smile and touch her lip.

_**The next day**_

Lee kyu won was with Ki young talking, she ask "What going on between you and Cha Bo?" he look at her blushing he put hand on his face she smile seeing that, she said happily "Everything work out right?Your dating?" he smile and shake his head she said "I am happy" he look at her and said "Thank you" she look at him and wonder why he said that she ask "Why?" he said "If you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have told her" she smile looking at him.

**_Later._**

Lee kyu won was bickering with Lee shin she wanted to go on a date but he refuse saying he doesn't like going on date, she couldn't believe he saying that she puff her face up mad she said "Alright I am going home first" he look at her and said "Alright" she give him a mean look before turning to the other direction. He smile and yell "Bye Lee kyu won" he smile knowing he love to get her mad since she look cute he get up and follow her, she said to herself "Lee shin fine" he went up and walked next to her he smile and grab her hand she stop and look at him she said "Oh" he said "Let's go" she look at him and said "What?" he smile and said "Let's go on a date" she look at him and said "Why?You hate dates remember?" he smile and said "I do but you like them so let's go" she smile.

She bit her lip not giving in she said "I am going home" he look at her and said "Lee kyu won" she puff her face up he smile looking at his girlfriend who he adore so much he said "Let's go" she said "Why?I am going home I am not in the mood" she puff her face more he couldn't help but smile he grab her hand while she complain saying she want to go home, she smile when he wasn't looking.

He couldn't believe she making him act like this she look at him and said "Are you feeling bad?" he look at her and said "Hmm because of you" she smile and hug him he smile and said "Are you happy?" she shake her and said "Hmm" he smile happy that she happy he said "Your lucky I love you" she smile and said "Your lucky I love you" he smile hearing that he pull out of the hug and look at her.

He knew he lucky to have her since he was so cold to her and meeting she changed his cold heart and make it warm he said "I am" she look at him admitting it she smile and said "Lee shin" he smile and look at her she said "I am lucky to have you too" hearing that he smile "Lee kyu won" she smile and felt embarrass "Let's go" he look at her and grab her hand.

He look at her and smile he said "I love you" she smile hearing that she said "I love you too" he grab her hand and smile he said "Now let's go on a date like you want" she smile and hold his hand.

_**June 16**_

After practicing for week and month the performance is finally here, Lee Kyu won and Lee shin are the main lead.

Everyone's is ready, Lee Kyu won who is nervous this time couldn't stop pacing back and forth, Lee shin came and saw that she nervous he ask "Are you nervous?" she said "Aniyo why?" he said "Your pacing back and forth" she said "Oh" she stop, he look at her knowing she nervous he said "Your really nervous?" she said "Can you tell?" he look at her and said "Hmm" he came closer to her and said "Remember the magic spell" she shake her head he put his hand on her face he said "Look at the audience and say you've fallen for me" she smile.

He said to her after "That spell alway work so don't be nervous" she ask "Are you?" he shake his head she smile hearing he scare too she put her hand on his face and said "Look at the audiences like this and say you've fallen for me" he smile hearing her say that he shake his head, he lean in and kissed her she close her eyes and kissed him back, he pull out and look at her she smile and said "Lee shin now you have my lipstick on your lip" hearing that his eye widen he said "What? I do" she shake her head, she wipe it off his lip and said "It gone" he smile and said "Stay away from me before I have more" she smile.

The play was about a sad love of a man and a woman who fall in love but separate because the man has a secret and he didn't want his love to know and because of his stupid action causes them both to separate and be in pain but at the end they both ended up together after a long time.

When it was over, agency of high president came up to Lee shin, Lee Kyu won, Hyun Ki young, Cha Bo, The wild flower and The stupid including Sa rang and her gang and of course Han Hee-Joo and offer them chance to be notice.

The director take everyone's for a treat he told Lee shin and Lee Kyu won that they did great he said "Lee shin you worked hard" he smile the director said "Lee Kyu won you did well" she smile Ki young said "Should we drink?" Everybody's look at him and said yes beside Lee shin who the only one that not drinking.

Director said "Lee shin have a drink?" Lee shin said "Aniyo I don't drink" director smile and said "What kind of man are you?" Lee shin said "What?I am still a man" everybody's look at him and smile.

Lee kyu won didn't feel like drinking and that made Lee shin happy, he look at her and said "Are you really not drinking?" she look at him knowing he happy she said "I won't drink today grandfather said if I come home drunk he will report it" hearing that he smile he said "I should do the same if you drink report it?" her eye widen she hit him on the shoulder and said "Ya" he smile and hand her soda she smile and drink it happily.

Ki young look at Cha Bo taking, he look at her and said "Cha Bo" she look at him and continue talking he stare at her, she know he staring, she look at him and smile she said "Ki young what is it?" he look at her and call her next to him, she get up and sat next to him she ask "Why?" he said "Shouldn't we celebrate together?" she smile hearing that she shake her head.

It was really late and they were drinking and having fun,Lee Kyu won eyes were closing Lee shin look at her,Lee shin say to her "Are you tired Lee kyu won ? Let's go" she look at him and said with a sleepy voice "A little is it okay to leave?" he smile and said "Hmm let's go"he get up, she still was sitting down he said to the others "Were leaving goodnight" director said "It getting pretty late we should go too" Lee shin look at Kyu won who tired he said "Lee Kyu won let's go" she get up and say goodnight.

In Lee shin car he buckle her seat belt she said "Thank you" he said "Sleep I will wake you up when we reach" she said "Because of me we have to leave" he said "It okay it late just sleep" she said "Hmm" while driving me look at her sleeping he said " Lee Kyu won you did great" he smile and drive.

_**2 days later**_

Lee shin came into Lee kyu won practice room he saw her and came and sat next to her, he said "Let's go do something fun" hearing that she ask "What? Really?" he shake his head and said "I am really bored" hearing that she quickly agree, she get up and said "Let's go" looking at how happy she is with just going out he smile.

They were eating ice cream she said "Lee shin are you going with me to my autograph signing?" he look at her and think for a moment, he said "Should I?" she said "Yea come with me please" he smile and said "I will go" she smile and said "Thank you" he said "Under one condition" she stop eating her ice cream and look at him she ask "Condition?What is it?" he said shyly "You have to sign my CD first" hearing that she smile and look at him.

She smile and said sweetly "Of course I will sign your first but you have my CD?" he look at her asking that he said "Yea I have all you CD" she look at him he eat his ice cream she smile and said "Lee shin let's go shopping" hearing her asking that he wonder if she want to buy couple tee he ask "Why?For couple clothes" she smile and said "Aniyo but we can buy that too" he quickly said "Aniyo I hate it" she puff her face and eat he smile.

Kyu won was walking with Yoon Ki,Yoon Ki is Lee kyu won friend at school, as they were walking he said "Thank you for lunch today" she smile and said "It was fun we should do it another time too" he smile happy she look at him he said "Can I see your phone?" she look at him and take her phone out and hand him.

He put his number in her phone and smile he hand her back her phone and said "Now you have my number" she smile and said "Thank you" as they reached the school he couldn't help his happiness he pull her into a hug and hug her, her eyes open widen after a second she smile as they were hugging.

Lee shin was going into school when he saw it he stop and look at his girlfriend in another guy embrace.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**_(Please leave comment if you enjoy this chapter)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_**(Sorry to take so long. I hope you enjoy Lee shin and Lee Kyu won moment along with Cha Bo and Ki young.)**_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 11 ending: Lee shin saw Lee Kyu won hugging another guy Yoon Ki._**

_**Continue from chapter 11.**_

Lee shin saw Lee kyu won and Yoon Ki hugging he stand there looking at the scene hurt he swallow his spite. Lee kyu won saw him and quickly pull out of the hug she said "Lee Shin" he walk up to them. He look at her he said with a mad voice "What are you doing?" she look at him Yoon Ki said "Lee kyu won I will be with the others see you inside" she said "Yea" Lee shin look at her.

He said "Why were you hugging him?" she said "He just hug me" he look at her mad he said "Hug?So you hug him?" she look at him she ask "Why are you getting mad?It just a hug" he yell "Lee kyu won I am mad really mad" she look at him she said "I didn't do anything" he said "You didn't do anything?After what I saw" she look at him. Looking at him she said "Lee Shin are you really going to be like this?" he look at her he said "Forget it I am leaving" she look at him she said "Where?" he didn't answer she follow him.

**_Inside_**

He could believe she said she didn't do anything when she was hugging that guy. She came in she look at he said "Just go I don't need help today" she didn't listen she said "Lee Shin why are you mad?It just a hug nothing else" he didn't look at her she said "Fine be mad.I too am mad,I am leaving" he couldn't believe she mad at him when he didn't do anything he said "Lee kyu won what?Are you mad?" she turn to look at him she said "Yea I am" he look at her she walked right out of the room. Cha bo look at Lee kyu won leaving he said "Kyu-ah where are you going?" she said "Far away for Lee Shin" she quickly left.

Cha bo, Lee shin, Ki young was eating, although Lee shin was mad just thinking about what he saw. He ask Cha Bo since she know everything "Where Lee kyu won?" He look at Cha Bo, she said "She left she said she was going far away from Lee shin" Lee shin eye widen he ask "What?Lee kyu won said that?" Cha Bo said "Yea" Ki Young ask "Did you fight?Again you fought?" Lee shin look at them and said "Aniyo we didn't" Cha bo pointed to Lee shin she said "They did" Lee shin look at her.

Lee kyu won is mad at Lee shin for behaving like a child just because a another guy hug her. She said "Fool why did he get mad. Fine I am too" she walked to the swing and was swinging she felt bad that he saw it well not because he saw it but she got mad at him when he was just acting like any boyfriend would act she kept swinging.

Lee shin went to Lee kyu won home but she didn't come, he said "Where is she?Did she not come home?" he think back to the hug he said "How did she want me to react when I saw that? Ah woman really" he pull out his phone and called her. She answer.

_**(Phone conversation)**_

_**Lk:**"What?"_

_**Ls**:"Lee kyu won is that the way you answer the phone? where are you?why aren't you home?"_

_**Lk:**"Why do you care?" she said mad_

_**Ls:**(Yell)"What?Ya where are you?"_

_**Lk:**"I am somewhere why?"_

_**Ls**:"Ya where is that?" he demand_

_**Lk:**"I am at the playground"_

_**Ls:**"Playground?Why?"_

_**Lk:**(Yell) "Because of you I wasn't in a good mood"_

_**Ls:**"What Me?Don't move I will be right in 5 minutes wait right there"_

_**Lk**:(smile) "Why?"_

_**Ls:**"Ya just wait don't move" **(Phone disconnect)**_

She sit said "Why is he alway yelling?"she kept swinging. Lee shin came at the playground to see her swinging. He look at her he take a deep breath and said "Lee kyu won" she look up to see him she quickly stand up she said "Lee Shin" he came up to her she look at him. He look at her he ask "Why did you come here?" she sat back down she said "A fool got mad at me" hearing she called him that again he yell "What?Fool?" she said "Yea fool!your alway getting mad at me" he look at her he ask "Who fault?Your" she ask "How is it my fault?" he curl his lip he said "You were hugging another were suppose to only hug me" she smile and look at him.

She said sweetly "Lee shin" he added "I was angry and mad that you were hugging him" she stare at him she said "Ya are you a fool" he stare at her he said "What?Fool? stop calling me that" she said "I can't you are that sometime" he look at her he yell "What?" she shyly said "I am sorry I didn't know you would be mad that I hug him if I known you would get mad I wouldn't" he smile she added "Don't you know that you're the one I love?" hearing that he smile.

She felt embarrass saying that he kneel and stop the swing she look at him. He said "Lee kyu won what took you so long to say that?If you said that earlier I wouldn't be so mad" she look at him she said "What?I said it before too" he smile and said "You should say it more" she look at him. He look at he lip she stare at him he lean in and kissed her, she close her eye and wrap her arms around his neck. He pull out of the kiss and said "I love you" she look at him he look at her he pull her for a hug.

She smile he said "Hug me more" she smile and said "Hmm so you're not mad anymore right?" he pull out and look at her he said "I am not now let's go home" she smile he grab her hand. As they were walking he said "Lee kyu won you better not hug another guy" she stop walking and let go of his hand. He look at her she said "You hug girl all the time why can I?" he said "I don't so you can either" she look at him she said "You take the picture with woman all the time" he look at her and ask "Are you jealous?" she shake her head she said "You too were jealous" he smile and look at her.

He look at her and said "Of course I was" she look at him he adds "I love you" she smile he put his arms around her neck she look at him he said "Let be fair.I won't hug girls and you can't hug boy" she smile and shake her head he smile he hold her hand tighter. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact the he got jealous seeing her hugging another guy he look at her as they were walking and couldn't help but smile.

_**The next day.**_

Lee kyu won was with her grandfather who tell her she need to work hard now that she famous she smile and said "I will do my best grandfather" he look at his granddaughter knowing she will but since he stubborn and didn't want to act like she will he tell her to go she smile at how he is. Cha Bo and Ki young was having a hard time deciding what to go see Cha Bo want to go see a movie.

While Ki young want to go see a play she look at him and said "How about this?You see your play and I will see my movie" hearing that he stare at her he said "What?Cha Bo are you serious?" she shake her head she said "Yea I am" although she didn't mean it. Ki young pick his ticket up and said to her "Alright I will go see it and go see your movie" he said in a sad voice he walk into the theater complaining that she made one thing so hard. She didn't move she stand right there she pick her ticket up and walked away from the theater. Ki young was wondering why she isn't coming in he head back outside and didn't see her he said "Where is she?" he looked around searching for her.

Cha bo stand at the theater waiting for Ki young since she didn't see him inside he couldn't find her he put his head down. While walking she look to see him and said "Ki young" hearing her voice he look up to see her. He said "Cha Bo Wher-Where were you?" she said "Here I was waiting for you" he stare at her. Breathing hard from looking for her, he said "I looked and looked for you" she realize she wasn't at the theater when he was inside she said "Oh that I was over there" he yell "Do you know how worried it was?" she said looking at him seeing he really worried "I am sorry" he pull her and hug her.

Ki young said relief"Don't leave like that without telling me" she shake her head she said "I am sorry" his heart was beating faster and faster from running she said "Let's go watch the play" he pull out and said "Cha Bo the movie is better" she smile he grab her hand and hold it tighter.

_**2 days later.**_

Lee kyu won was by herself for the weekend. She and Lee shin had plan to spend time together but he had to go to work. She felt her stomach hurt realizing that it the time of the month, she lay down on her bed tossing and turning from the pain. Lee shin who working called Lee kyu won.

**_Phone conversation:_**

Lee kyu won answer "Hello"

_**LS:**_ "Lee kyu won what are you doing?" he said smiling

_**LK:**_ "Nothing, are you working?" she said in a low voice

_**LS: **_"Yea after let's go somewhere" She smile and was happy but the pain she feeling she said "Aniyo I want to be alone today" hearing that coming from her he ask quickly "Why?Are you mad that I had to leave to work this morning?"

**_LK:_** "Aniyo, it just I am not feeling well" hearing that

**_LS:_** "What wrong?" he said worriedly

_**LK: **_"Don't worry I am fine. I am hanging up" he yell "Lee kyu won" but she hang up before he could say anything. He knew she probably sick if she doesn't want to talk or go out. Lee shin who now worried about Lee Kyu won left work early.

He drove fast just to reach her house knowing she might not open the door. He open it himself he came inside and knock on her room door. He said "Lee Kyu won" hearing her voice she wonder why he here she said "Lee shin" he open the room door and saw her laying down, he said "What wrong?" she look at him. She ask "What are you doing here?Did you left work?" he look at her and said "Hmm you are sick" she bit her lip and said "I told you don't worry I am fine" he look at her lying he said "How can I not?What wrong?" she look at him and hold her stomach. He look at her and ask "Your stomach?" she shake her head. He look at her and said "Let's go to the hospital" she look at him.

Knowing he worry she said "Aniyo it fine, it just stomach pain that all" hearing that he know she stubborn he sat her up. She look at him he said "Let's go" he grab her hand but she stop him he look at her. She stare at her boyfriend who is really concern she said puffing her face since she about to say something personal. She said lowly "It fine, it normal for woman to have pain like this every month" she look up to see him he look at her and finally get it he said "Ahh that" she puff her face and pull the blanket on her head.

Seeing that, he smiled he take the blanket away from her head and said "Why didn't you tell me?" she look at him and said "It personal" he smile and said sweetly "I live with two woman don't you think I know about this?Lee Jung Hyun I alway take care of her every month and sometime my Omma too" hearing that she look at him knowing he really caring he add "So it okay if I know" she bit her lip from feeling embarrass that he know. Lee kyu won was tossing from the pain he look at her, knowing it must hurt a lot since his own sister go to the hospital for that.

He ask "Did you take medicine?" she look at him and said "Yea" he ask knowing she might say no "Should I rub your stomach?" hearing that she stare at him and after a second she said "Aniyo it fine" he look at her. He said "It fine I can do it, I do it all the time for Jung Hyun" she look at him knowing he want to help she said "That different she your sister I am not" hearing that he smile and said "But your my girlfriend so it fine"she look at him.

She hold her stomach he didn't care if she doesn't wasn't to, he raise her shirt a little up to see her stomach her eyes open wide try to stop him but he didn't listen he said "Stay still" she quickly obey. He gently rub her flat stomach he look at her. Staring back at him, she said "Thank you" he smile she felt her stomach calming down with the soft touch of his hand, he smile happy to help her, feeling her soft skin with his fingers.

_**After.**_

She felt the pain easing away she said "Do you have to go back to work?" he smile knowing she doesn't want him to he said "Aniyo I don't but are you going to be alone today?" she shake her head saying yes he look at her and said "Come to my home?" she look at him she ask "Why?" he said "I don't want to leave you by yourself" she smile and said "I will be fine" he know she wouldn't he said "Alright I will stay over" hearing that her eyes widen. She shook her head he smile.

_**Later.**_

Lee shin was next to Lee kyu won on the bed laying down, they were talking until she fell asleep in his arms. He look at her and said "Sleeping?Goodnight" he kissed her forehead and hug her feeling his heart beating since it the first time sleeping next to her. He close his eyes and sleep.

**_The next morning._**

Lee Kyu won found Lee shin sleeping next to her. She smile looking at him and felt happy that he is so caring she get up and cover him and left the room. After 2 hours Lee shin wake up in Lee kyu won room. He look to see she gone, he get up and found her cooking, he said "Your up" she quickly look to see him she smile and said "Go wash a toothbrush next to the sink" he shake his head.

_**After.**_

Lee shin look at her and ask "Are you feeling better?" she smile and said "A lot better" he smile hearing that, she said "Eat" he smile as they were eating he said "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" she ask "Huh Me?" he shake his head he said "Hmm" she quickly ask "What did I say?" he smile and said "You called me a fool over and over" she look at him and smile she ask "Really?" he shake his head she said "I am sorry I really don't know why I call you that" he smile.

She said happily "Let's go on a date since we didn't go anywhere yesterday" he look at her and was happy she like herself. He shook his head she smile and said "What should we do?" he look at her and said "I don't know" she bit her lip thinking, he get up and came next to her she look at him he said "Move I want to sit here too" she puff her face knowing he really bossy sometime, she move giving his room to sit next to her. She ask "Why did you want to sit here?" he look at her and said "I just want to" she smile and couldn't believe he like this, she said "Just eat" he smile loving to sit next to her he pick her chopstick and was eating she look at him and take his chopstick that was on his side and use it he look at her.

Looking at her knowing he get his way with her sometime since she alway get her way. He look at her and said "Open" she look at him and smile. She quickly open allowing him to feed her, he smile and said "Since you were sick I can do this" she look at him and said "Just because I am sick?" she puff her face up wanting it to be all the time. He look at her knowing she want it also to be all the time. He smile and said "Aniyo anything" she look at him.

Smiling at her, since he love her cute action and seeing her angry puff up face he couldn't help but smile. He feed her again she smile. She quickly kiss him on the cheek, he stop what he doing at look at her. She said shyly "Since your feeding me I get to do that" looking at her he felt his heart beat he ask sweetly "Just because I did this? Shouldn't you do it all the time?" hearing that she look at him.

She look at him and said "Copying me" he stare at her and said "Shouldn't you?" she smile and said "Yea I can do it anytime too" he look at her and smile he said "Again?" she look at him knowing he too cute acting like that. She leaned closer to his face and kisses him on the cheek, he smile and turn and kissed her on the cheek too causing her eye to pop open. She stare at him, seeing her face expression, he just smile.

She look at him and smile she continue eating he smile seeing that she doesn't know what to do knowing little thing like that get her shock but it wasn't just only her every time she does things like kissing him on the cheek or holding hand just anything make him shock. He said "Open" she smile and open he continue to feed her. She look at him and felt her heart beating faster, she stare at him wondering why. She quickly stop him from feeding her. He look at her wondering why, she swallow her food and look at him.

* * *

_** (To be continued)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_(I hope you enjoy Lee Kyu won and Lee shin moment also Ki young and Cha Bo)_**

* * *

_**Continue.**_

Lee kyu won look at him and felt her heart beating faster, she stare at him wondering why. She quickly stop him from feeding her. He look at her wondering why, she swallow her food and look at him. He ask "Why?" he look at him and snap out of it she said "Huh" he put his chopstick down and look at her. Looking at her face he smile he said "Lee kyu won" she look at him with innocent eyes. He ask "Why?" she bit her lip and said "Erase last night from your mind" he look at her.

Hearing that he ask "Why?" feeling embarrass that he know about her time of the month, she said "Well-just erase it" he look at her clueless but an idea of what she trying of say pop up in his head. He smile and said "Why?I don't want to" she stare at him and said "Why-why?You don't need to remember" he smile looking at his girlfriend.

He leaned closer to her and said "I won't forget. Last night I told you it normal it not a problem" she look down and grumble under her breath "Not a big deal? It is" hearing her talking to herself he smile and said loud "Lee kyu won" she look up to him. She ask in a low voice "Why?" he smile and said "It really fine. Don't worry about it I know about these thing" she bit her lip. He said smiling while picking his chopsticks up "Open" she look at him and smile and open. He feed her and couldn't help but smile at the thought that she want him to forget about last night.

_**Later that day.**_

After going on a date they separated and went home. Lee kyu won felt lonely since she was alone she didn't want to bother Lee shin since he took care of her last night and they just went on a date. She look at her time to see it only 10:14pm she walked out of her house. She looked at Lee shin house and turn and walked away from it. As she was walking she ask herself "Where am I going to go?" she stopped asking herself and then continues walking saying she will find somewhere.

Lee shin on the other hand couldn't stand to be alone at home he look at his phone and said to the doll charm "Lee kyu won are you sleeping?" he pressed #1 on the speed dial and called her. Seeing that he is calling she said "Oh" she answer quickly she said "Shin" He ask "Were you sleeping?" she looked around where she was and said "Aniyo I went for a walk" hearing that she went for a walk by herself so late he said "What?A walk?" she said in a cute voice "Yea I couldn't sleep so-he didn't let her finish her sentence he said quickly and worry "Lee kyu won where are you?" she said "I am next to the bus stop why?" he said "Just stay right there I will be there " she smile and ask "Why?" he said "Just stay there" he hang up.

He grab his jacket and rush out the house wearing his pajamas. Lee kyu won was waiting wondering why he wanted to come. Lee kyu won looked up to see Lee shin a smile form on her lip. He went up to her and look at her he said "Ya didn't I tell you not to go out without telling me?Do you know what time it is?Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" she look at him asking question after question. She said looking at him wondering if he forgot that they broke for a year she said in a mad voice "What?Ya did you forgot that we broken up everything you say doesn't apply now" hearing that she say that he look at her and said "Ya it still apply now since we are together it didn't change" she look at him knowing he did that for her if he didn't she wouldn't be where she is now. She look at him.

She said sadly "I didn't want to bother you and I am sorry" he look at her and wrap his jacket around her she look at him. He said "Ask me next time it not a bother at all" she look at him and shake her head she said "I am sorry" he look at his girlfriend and said "It dangerous for a woman to walk by herself so late so ask me next time and don't go by yourself" she said sweetly "It not dangerous" he said "Not dangerous?" she bit her lip and said "It is" he smile seeing her changing her mind.

He grab her hand and said "Let's go" she smile looking at what he wearing she said smiling "Nice pajamas" he look down to see he wearing his pajamas he said "Who fault?" she said happily "Me" he hold her hand tighter and said "At least you know" she smiled as they were walking. He stood in front of her house and look at her he said "Go in and sleep" she bit her lip and said "I can't sleep" he look at her and said "I will be on the phone with you till you fall asleep" she smile and said "Really?" he lean in and kissed her forehead and said "Hmm now go in" she smile and said "You too" he gave her another kiss she stare at him he smile seeing her expression. He sent her in and smile at how she is making him worry.

Lee shin and Lee kyu won was talking he said to her "Don't wander around this hour again understand?" she said "Hmm but you get to go out late why can't I?" hearing that he said knowing that it different for a man than a woman he said "Don't take this the wrong way but it different for a man and a woman" hearing that she raise her voice she ask "What? How do you expect me to take it? So unfair" knowing she would say that.

He said quickly "I know it unfair but if anything happen when your by yourself now?" she bit her lip and said "Still unfair" he smile and said " Lee kyu won" she said in a low but upset voice "Hmm" he said "Do you want to know something?" she open her eyes wide and quickly said "Hmm tell me?" he smile knowing she excited to know he said "Should I tell you?" she said "Hurry tell me" he smile and said sweetly "I-I love you" hearing that she smile and said "Shin" she smile and add "I too love you" he smile happy that she said it back. He smile she fall asleep after he said I love you he also fell asleep with the phone to his ears.

**_3 month later_**

Lee kyu and Lee shin along with the stupid and wildflower and Ki young are on their way of becoming more famous. They are on tour releasing a new album together. Having the time of their life since they finish school, there enjoying their time like their no tomorrow.

Lee Kyu won is more famous she release album after album. She is famous with guys as for Lee shin his dream came true he finally a guitarist he also famous with his band "The stupid" Meanwhile Cha Bo and Ki young are together Cha Bo is famous with "The wildflower" follow by Lee Kyu won and their 2 friends, while Ki young is on broad way.

Lee Kyu won Appa and Harabeoji is away, her appa is in the US meeting people with Lee shin omma since they are working together while her harabeoji is taking Lee Jung Hyun to an audition. Lee shin and "The stupid" following with Lee kyu won and "The wildflower"are in Jeju island.

Lee Kyu won and Lee shin was about to go on a date when Lee shin got a call from his assistant asking him to go to the studio. He look at Lee Kyu won he said "I will be there" she look at him she said "You have to go right?"he said "Yea" she said "Again we never have time to go out" he said "I know I am sorry" she said "Every time we have plan something alway come up even in Jeju island we cannot do anything" she look at his with a sad face. He said "I am sorry we can do it later" she look at him mad she said "Aniyo I am busy what then point in dating when we cannot-she stop talking and said "Go" he look at her.

His phone ring again she said "I have to go" he said "I am sorry we will talk later" he was about to give her a kiss on the cheek she stop him. He look at her she said "Don't, just go" he look at her feeling mad that she sad that they don't have time for each others she said "I am leaving" she walk away. He look at her and said to himself "I am sorry " Lee kyu won is walking she said "We never have time for each other" Lee shin is in the studio thinking about Lee Kyu won and how she mad and won't even let him kiss her.

_**Later**_

Cha Bo and Ki young was also having a fight because Ki young also cancel on their date since Ki young. His manager put on his schedule autograph signing even though it his day off. Cha Bo got angry saying that they shouldn't go on anymore date since it alway cancel, he got mad too and said "Maybe we shouldn't since we're alway busy like you say" he left leaving Cha Bo mad also.

Cha Bo and Lee kyu won was drinking with their friends one of her friend ask "Why are you two drinking so much? Did something happen?" Lee kyu won take the soju "He-this is all his fault" her friend ask "Who?" Kyu won said "Lee shin" Cha bo said "Ki young jerk face" her friend look at both of them. Ki young called Cha Bo her friend answer telling him to come that Cha Bo is drinking and drunk.

They call Lee shin also. Receiving the call hearing that Lee Kyu won is drunk, he know very well that she upset at him for canceling the date. He pick his jacket up and said "Lee Kyu won you really" he quickly left knowing if he don't show up soon she is bound to be completely drunk.

Lee shin came and get Lee Kyu won he look at her and stand her up he look at her and ask "Lee Kyu won did you drink?" she shake her head saying no but he didn't believe her he said "You did" she said "Hmm a little" hearing that he know she was mad he yell "Ya Lee Kyu won" she look at him yelling. She said "Why are you yelling?It not like you care. So go" hearing that he said "How can I not care?" she look at him he said "Your really acting childish" hearing that she yell at him "Go I can go by myself" he look at her.

Knowing she drunk and mad and mostly since it was his fault he quietly said "Lee Kyu won" tear fall out from her eye he look at her feeling bad at yelling he went closer to her and wipe her tear she look at him. Wiping her tear he said "I am sorry I shouldn't have cancel our date I was wrong" she look at him feeling bad also for not showing up he added "Why did you drink?I told you to stop drinking, but you don't listen at all" she said " I am sorry" he look at her and said "I am mad at you for drinking" she said " I am mad at you never think about me" hearing that she said that he was sad that she feel that way.

He said looking at her "How can I not think about you?Your on my mind all the time" hearing that she know too but he made her mad he said "I am sorry" He put his jacket around her and said "Lee kyu won" she look at him she said "My head hurt a lot" he smile and ask "I know who told you to drink like that?" she bit her lip he ask "What am I going to do with you?" she felt bad he just hug her.

**_In the car_**

Lee shin put her seat belt on he look at her and said "Even in Jeju island your drinking can't you stop drinking?It made me worry when your drunk" she look at him she said "I won't drink anymore" hearing that he smile he look at her. He leaned closer to her face her eye open wide he said "Promise?"She shake her head he said "Accept your punishment?" she look at him. She ask "Huh what punishment?" he smile and lean closer to her lip and touches it, she close her eyes and kissed him back.

As he was kissing her he could feel his heart beating like crazy, he pull out and look at her knowing he didn't want to stop he said "This" she smiled he kissed her again. He pull out and hug her she was happy that he was their although she felt bad that she got upset when he had work to do she felt really guilty, he said to her "I love you" she smile he hugged her tighter.

Mean while Cha Bo is still drinking her friends was waiting for Ki young to come since Cha Bo was sleeping on the table. Ki young who receive the message hearing that Cha Bo us drunk he was rushing to get to where she is before she drink anymore he said to himself "Cha Bo you're in so much trouble" he jump into the taxi and head to where she is feeling uneasy because she drinking because of him.

Knowing she was drinking because of him since he cancel on their plan. His mind full of thought of her drinking knowing she feeling sad and hurt because of him. He ask the taxi driver "Can you go a little faster please" the taxi driver ask "Okay are you in a tush to get somewhere?" Ki young reply "Yea" the driver began to driver faster.

**_In the hotel_**

Lee shin carried a drunk Lee kyu won who fell asleep. He put her on the bed and look at her knowing she drink a lot and he didn't like that. He took her shoe off and the jacket he then cover up and sat next to her. Looking at her he said "What am I going to do with you?Drunker" he smile and pinch her cheek.

**_Later._**

Lee shin look at her talking in her sleep calling him a fool hearing that she called him that his eyes widen he said "You call me that even when your sleeping again" he stare at her hearing her talking he remember the first time she got drunk and was talking to smile as he watch her sleep.

Ki young finally arrived and see her completely drunk he said "I will take her" he put her on his back and carried her he said "This is the second time" she said "Bad jerk" he said "What?" she wrap her arms around his neck and said "Ki young you bad jerk" he said "Your calling me a jerk? What kind of girlfriend are you?" She said "You-I-who girlfriend? Didn't you say that?" he couldn't believe she said that he said "Ya who say that?" she fall asleep on his back he said "Cha Bo your making me go crazy do you know that?" he smiled as he carry her. Cha Bo was in Ki young hotel room, he put her on the bed and look at her he take off her shoe and her jacket he smiled and said "You fool" He smiled.

**_The next morning._**

Lee kyu won wake up with a headache she got up to and went to the bathroom. After she came out she found Lee shin in the kitchen she look at him. He look at her seeing her awake he said "Drunker sit" hearing that name she ask "Who is?" he pointed to her she look at him. He look at her and smile seeing her messy hair he came closer to her and put his hand on her hair and was fixing it as he said "You're a trouble maker" she make her cute face and said "I am not" he look at her and said "Your not?" she look at him but didn't say anything.

He smile and set her hair he look at her face and smile. He handed her food and said "Eat" she look at him and said looking down "I am sorry for acting childish" he look at her and said "For what?" she bit her lip and said "Drinking" he smile and came closer to her he lean on the counter and said "I am sorry too for canceling it like that just stop drinking" she shake her head.

He came next to her and smile he gently wrap his arms around her neck and said "You talk in your sleep when your drunk" she ask "Really?What did I say?" he smile and said sweetly "You called me a fool" hearing that she smile and said "I am sorry" he smile and hug her knowing he is a fool sometime because of her.

Cha Bo wake up she look around the room and wonder where she is, she get up when Ki young came in, she look at him she said "Why are you here?" he said "This is my room" she said "Why am I here?" he look at her and said "Don't you remember?" she said "Aniyo" he look at her and said "Why did you drink so much?" she said looking at him"I didn't drink a lot" he said "Really then why don't you remember?" she look at him but didn't know what to say she said "I am sorry I should go" he grab her hand and said "Let talk about yesterday?" she said "Huh can't we talk later my head hurt" he smile and handed her water.

**_Later that day._**

Ki young and Cha Bo was alone she look at him, he said "About yesterday I am sorry" she said "Sorry?You always say that" he said "Cha Bo I know your mad but I really am sorry"she look at him he look at her sad expression he said "Let's go on a date?" she said "What?Date?"he said "Yea" she look at him. Cha bo said "Aniyo go by yourself" he said "What?Why?" she said "You never know if you will cancel in the middle" he said "Cha Bo I am not going to, we haven't been on a date in a long time and were in Jeju island don't you want to spend time together?" she look at him and shake her head he smile and hold her hand.

Lee kyu won and Lee shin was having fun on their date. They were playing and having fun. Lee shin smile and hold her hand and guide her to their next destination. As they were walking he hold her hand she look at him acting like he didn't do anything he smile. He turn her to face him she stare at him and sweetly ask "What?" he said "I won't cancel our date like that again" she smile and look at he sorry she smile and said "Me too I won't drink because of that" he smile and grab her hand and smile looking at her.

**_That night_**.

Lee Kyu won was laying on the bed. Lee shin came and saw her he ask "Are you tired?" she said "Aniyo" he came and lay down next to her. she turn to face him she said " Are you?" he said "Aniyo" she smile and ask "What should we do?" he look at her he said "Ah I don't know" she look at him he stare at her finding her really pretty he look at her pink lip his heart start beating faster.

She look at him staring at her she said "Lee shin" he didn't answer she smile and tickle he quickly snap out of it. He said "Ya" she smile and said "What were you thinking about?" he said "Nothing I wasn't thinking" she smile and tickle him he said "Lee Kyu won" she tickle him more he start to tickle her too she said "Stop it" he said "You started it" he tickle her again hearing her cute laugh he smile while tickling her he fall on top of her.

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


End file.
